


The Spy in the Shower Affair.

by malfoible



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Spy in the Shower Affair.

They arrived at the same apartment at almost the same time…was there any doubt…  
despite Napoleons’ yawn and glance at his watch…early night I think…  
and Kuriakin’s…muttered see you tomorrow cowboy…

Solo used his skeleton key and walked in through the front door…  
Illya leapt from the floor above onto the balcony and slid open the French windows…

There was a little trust now… more than a little respect… 

But each of them was used to working alone…being alone…

Solo grinned to see the familiar shadow at the window…  
“Midnight stroll, Peril?”

“And you Cowboy? Walking in your sleep?”

“Touche, it will be quicker if we look look together.”

Illya nodded and began to search the left side of the room.

They found nothing interesting…no papers…no private documents…  
Nothing to prove this man was anything other than the business man he seemed…

Illya found a safe behind a picture…

Solo opened it…

“Nothing much in here either, maybe we have the wrong man.”

Footsteps in the corridor gave them pause…  
Kuriakin looked towards the window but Solo nudged him towards the bathroom,  
Then as the door to the apartment opened, into the bath with overhead shower…which already contained a crouching man…

Illya’s elbow dealt with him. In the process knocking the knob for the shower switching it on…

 

In the main room the phone rang and the person who had entered, answered…swearing softly he ran back out of the door.

Solo turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath…Illya followed and despite being the one who had taken the main force of the water brushed Solo’s shoulders.

“Sorry.”

Solo looked up at Illya…his hair was soaked…water ran down his face…  
His eye-lashes were shining with tiny droplets…  
Solo watched as one slid down the cheek coming to rest at the corner of Illya’s mouth…  
Solo watched fascinated…a surge of lust rippled through him…what would it feel like to lick that droplet…to taste Illya’s lips…

He coughed and stepped back…

Kuriakin bent and lifted the prone figure from the bath.

“Let’s see who this is?”

The man had no papers…no identification…but Solo taking a chance took off the man’s shoe and sock…  
There on the bottom of his heel was a small tattooed bird.

“Thrush! Why would he be here? Hiding? He has a gun. Are we wrong about Cosumel? Do thrush want to kill him?”

Kuriakin shook his head,” We have been investigating him for weeks…we’re not wrong…I think this man here, hid, when he heard us come in…”

“Should we take him with us, or leave him?”

“I could kill him.”

“No, we know who he is, we’ll get a tail put on him. Let’s get out of here.”

In the main room he asked. “Are you going out the way you came in? Do you want a boost?” he smiled.

Illya’s lips twitched, almost a smile. This broadened as Solo went on..

"We should really get you out of those wet clothes."


End file.
